Full Circle
by Captain Hair
Summary: For he has 24 hours left. 24 hours till the last of his powers fade. Till he'll be normal again. It'll be the longest, yet the shortest, 24 hours he ever has, for by this time tomorrow, he'll never see her face again. It started with the two of them, and so shall it end. A retelling of the infamous (or famous) manga chapter 423


_Uh... new story! Um..._

 _Ok, so I came up with this idea one day, after thinking that the infamous chapter 423 IchiRuki scene was wayyyy too short, so I wanted to do a different retelling of it. I know, chapter 423 was a long time ago, but hey, why not?_

 _I was originally going to put it as a one shot, but last I checked, it was at 7k words and still counting, so I decided to split it up._ _So aside from the obvious difference in the summary, there is one other thing I changed too. In canon, Rukia and the gang met Ichigo before he fell unconscious, but in this fic, he fell unconscious before they found him, so yep. Doesn't really change the story much._

 _It's a romance-focused story, something I've never done before, so I don't know whether the characters seem too plastic, or whether I managed to capture the scenario properly, so do tell me what you think!:)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Don't own anything._

* * *

24 hours

He became aware of a slight throbbing in his chest. It wasn't painful, but neither was it comforting. Next, he became aware that he was lying on something soft and comfortable. A bed, perhaps? Whatever it was, he didn't want to leave it.

Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the incessant throbbing that was hell bent on tormenting him. Needless to say, his conscious mind failed him miserably, but he wasn't about to give up, so he move a hand - that felt way too heavy - and clutched his chest.

Immediately, he realised that was a mistake when whispers suddenly assaulted his ears, quickly generating a headache.

"He's awake!"

*Shh! Inoue-San!*

*Sorry, Ishida-kun...*

"Not to worry, Inoue-san. It is, after all, a natural reaction. Nevertheless, it would be best if Kurosaki-San woke on his own, lest he gets saddled with a headache for the rest of the day. Now..." There was a rustling of cloth and an annoying 'clop! Clop!'"If you'll excuse me, I believe I ought to make a move. Things to do and places to be. Kuchiki?"

"Hai, Urahara-San."

"Your brother wishes to convey a message."

"Yes?"

"He requests your presence back in Soul society no later than two hours after this time tomorrow as well as, and I quote, 'to use your time wisely.'"

"He... He really said that?"

"Well, something to that effect. He refused to be around her demoness any longer than necessary."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Urahara-san, for your help."

It was five minutes after the voices had ceased and his headache had subsided that he felt safe enough to open his eyes.

He found four faces staring back at him. Four faces he recognised immediately.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! You're awake!" A beaming Inoue Orihime squealed.

He winced slightly, the sound louder than he'd like. She must've noticed, because a hand immediately flew to her mouth. "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm just so happy that you're awake."

"It's ok," he croaked, using his arms to hoist himself into a sitting position. His mouth felt dry, his voice hoarse and unfamiliar.

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was wounding Aizen enough for Urahara to seal him away, and for said shopkeeper to assure him that this time, it was really over. He remembered discussing the circumstances of Aizen's defeat with Urahara, and the next thing he knew was waking up in wherever this was.

"Here."

He found a large glass of water thrust into his face, held firmly by a smooth, slender hand, the arm covered by a long, black sleeve.

"I didn't poison it, you know. Go on, take it," the voice said with amusement.

Despite his sleep-addled state, he was conscious enough to recognise the voice. A smile formed involuntarily on his face, his muscles protesting at the sudden use. He recognised that voice anywhere. It was the voice of one he thought he'd never see again as he stood toe to toe with Aizen.

"Rukia." He looked up.

Sure enough, there she stood in her shinigami uniform, right next to Orihime, who had tears flowing down her cheeks. Behind them stood Sado, who had a small smile on his face, and Uyru, whose face remained as stoic as ever.

But it was on the petite shinigami his gaze stopped at.

Her smile widened slightly as he fixed his eyes on her. "You did it, Ichigo. You saved Soul Society."

"Aizen?" He accepted the glass and gulped down its contents hungrily. The feel of the cool liquid gushing down his withered throat was a godsend, and he didn't stop till it was empty. But it wasn't enough. He looked at it in annoyance, half-expecting it to magically refill.

"Rotting in the lowest dungeon, or so I've heard," she said, and he looked at her again.

When he last left her, it was back at Hueco Mundo, where she was being treated by Unohana's lieutenant - what was her name again? - after getting taken down by Yammy. Yet here she was now, not a hair out of place, with an expression he couldn't tear his eyes from.

She was smiling, just like the others (Uyru was definitely just putting up an act), but it was the look in her eyes that mesmerised him. It was a look she'd given him when he'd rescued her from the brink of execution, and it spoke of the happiness, gratefulness, and pride she had for him.

The first time, he'd been running from her stick-up-his-ass brother, but this time, without any imminent threat, he had time to drink in her appearance, and he could feel his heart swelling with joy.  
Someone cleared his throat. "We're still here, you know."

He recognised the voice as Uyru's, before realising that he'd been staring at Rukia for a good few seconds. Feeling his face heat up, he averted his gaze and scowled at the unconcerned Quincy, not noticing her duck away too.

"Where am I?" Looking around, he immediately answered his own questions. "My house..."

"Urahara brought you back here after your battle," she explained. "You've been asleep ever since."

"I see... How long was I out?"

"A month."

He balked. "A month?! But... Wait, my powers!" He clutched his chest in reflex. "Is it-"

"Ichigo..."

He turned to look at her, falling silent at the solemn look on her face.

"Urahara told me... He told us that you've lost your shinigami powers."

"I... I see..." He looked down at a spot on his bed, a lump in his throat. He knew the risks of Final Getsuga. He had no qualms about using it, but to hear the consequences being vocalised, well, it wasn't easy to stomach.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Could it be? He was, after all, known for tearing down perceived limits and boundaries. Why would this be any different? It was possible, but he daren't hope...

"But, if I lost my powers, why can I still see you?" He asked her. He tried to keep the hope from his words, just in case...

The look on her face was enough to extinguish that small flame of hope that'd rekindled in him. "The first stage of losing your powers is intense pain and a prolonged loss of consciousness," she said softly. "Your body, in an attempt to replenish what you lost, pulls at your soul, resulting in the intense pain. That was the stage we found you in. In the second stage, your body gathers what remaining reiatsu you have, but it's lost the ability to store it. In other words, what little reiatsu you have will eventually leak away. It won't be long before even I will fade from view."

So much for that theory. "I see. How long more?"

"About... This time tomorrow."

He stared back at the same spot on his bed, his mind a clutter of emotions. He tried reaching out his senses. There was no sign of Zangetsu, no trace of the spirit he'd fought with, who'd bailed him out of seemingly impossible fights. Gone were his friends' reiatsu, the comforting swirl of Inoue's powers, the strong, unruly flare of Chad's strength, and the controlled flow of Uyru's Quincy training. Even her, whose presence and power he could always subconsciously detect, was nothing more than a small shimmer.

"Ichigo?"

He quickly steeled his expression. It was a sacrifice he willingly made. He wasn't going to regret it. Not now.

"Well, I figured as much," he said as calmly as he could, pulling off the covers. "I guess that means I'll be giving up my position as substitute shinigami too."

"Huh? You're not bothered at all?"

He looked at her surprised face and contemplated telling her the truth. That he felt like a part of him was missing, that even though he had it for only a few short months, it was something that was (him.) That despite knowing all this, he would willingly give it up just to end Aizen's threat, to make sure that his world was safe. That his friends were safe. That she was safe. Even if it meant not seeing her... No. He wasn't going to go there.

So, he shrugged and said, "well, I'm still alive, aren't I? Can't say I'll miss the near death experiences and crazy eleventh division captains trying to kill me."

When she didn't reply, he looked up again, and was shocked to see a mixture of hurt and anger on her face.

She turned to the others who were watching quietly. "Could I talk to him alone?"

Uyru and Sado, who obviously sensed her mood, wasted no time in beating a hasty retreat. Orihime hesitated, but didn't protest when Uyru gently pulled her out the room and closed the door behind them.

Once the door clicked close, she folded her arms and turned back to him, a scowl on her face. "Y'know, I'd smack you if you weren't in this state. So let's try again. Are you not bothered about losing your powers?"

He matched her scowl. "I just told you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Ichigo! I can see the stupid look on your face. It's obviously bothering you."

"Well, what do you want me to say then?" He countered. "Of course it's bothering me. I've lost my shinigami powers, and I only have a day till I lose the rest of my reiatsu! I can no longer protect the town from hollow attacks and the like, but at least I can rest easy knowing that the others can do it. Hell, you lost your shinigami powers before. You should know what it feels like. I've only had my powers for what, eight months? But it was a part of me, and I'm no longer a part of the world that came along with it. I know it's there, but I can no longer see or be part of it." He leaned back, breath slightly short from his brief outburst.

He could see her expression soften slightly, but that did nothing to ease the frustration he'd bottled up.

"You know, they considered erasing your memory, since you're no longer a shinigami."

"What? Which idiot suggested that?!"

She raised a hand to stop him before he could say anymore. "Calm down. I said they considered. And I have no idea, Ukitake-taichou conveyed it to me. It was shot down quickly though, considering your service to Soul Society. And for the record that was my reaction as well."

He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. "I knew the consequences, Rukia. But I was the protector of Karakura town, wasn't I? Losing my powers is a small price to ensure my friends and family are safe." He looked at her. "If it means you are safe."

She scoffed. "I can take care of myself."

He shrugged. "Well, this is Aizen we're talking about. And you wanted the truth, didn't you?"

"Yes, well, it's never good to remain silent about these kinds of things." She now had a small smile on her face, and he couldn't help but smile as well, remembering the first time they met in this very room. Despite their unusual friendship, one in which they spent a considerable time arguing, he still felt at complete ease around her. What would've happened, he wondered, if he'd not kicked her ass that summer night and had assumed she was just his imagination.

"Y'know, there's one thing that made me hesitate in using Final Getsuga."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"No longer being able to see you," he said before he could stop himself. "And not having you to occasionally slap some sense into me."

She looked at him in surprise before averting her eyes. "Oh."

He chuckled. "You barged into my room and chucked me to the world of shinigami, plus you gave me the ability to protect others. It'll be weird to not see you around any longer."

She smirked at him. "Well, it's not like I can't see you. And if I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting sentimental."

"What? Of course not!" He replied, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was probably right.

"So... What're you going to do now?"

He sat up again. "Well..." He paused to think. He doubted Rukia would take 'no idea' for an answer.

It didn't take him that long to think though. There wasn't much he would miss about Soul Society, to be honest. He would miss being able to fight at that level, but as for the people... Well, he could just about handle his dad; a few more who were just as crazy was sure to send him into the loony bin as well. At least he now had something to blame for his dad's crazy.

If there was something, or someone, he would miss, it would be Rukia. She had rudely stumbled into his life before violently assaulting him, but spending most of his time with her had become so natural. She'd taught him to be a shinigami while he taught her modern living, and despite the frustrations and arguments, it was something he would cherish. Perhaps his last memories of Soul Society could be just of the one person he would miss. He was certain he would eventually get into a fight; gangsters loved to pick on him, but even before he became a shinigami, they were still no challenge. Now the only thing left was for Rukia to accept and not laugh at him.

"If I tell you, you'd better not laugh," he eyed her.

She placed a hand over her heart. "I'm shocked you think that of me," she said in mock hurt.

He glared back. "Then I'm not going to bother."

She chuckled with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, I'm not gonna laugh. What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment, wondering why he suddenly felt nervous. It's not like he was asking her out or anything. "I was thinking of just hanging out or something with you. You know," he added quickly. "For old time's sake, before this whole soul society debacle."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How about Sado and the rest?"

He shrugged. "It's not as if I won't see them in school."

"Ok."

He looked at her, not certain he heard correctly. "Just like that?"

She laughed. "Expected some snarky comment? It appears you don't know me well enough. You're now stuck with me for the rest of the day, Kurosaki."

He could feel his mood lifting rapidly, but he outwardly scowled at her. "Don't you have to return to Soul Society soon?"

"Nii-sama gave me permission to stay till tomorrow." And before he could comment about Byakuya going soft, she turned and headed for the door.

"Wait... Where're you going?"

She turned and gave him an exasperated look. "What, you expect me to accompany you without a gigai? Urahara-San left one for me downstairs. Go freshen up or something while I get into it. Your breath stinks!"

He blinked as she left his room. He felt relieved and overjoyed that she'd accepted, so why did he feel like he'd been suckered into asking?

"Wait, my breath doesn't stink!"

* * *

 _So... yep. It's romance-centered, so not sure how I did._

 _If you guys think it's good, I'll carry on with this:). So don't forget to review/favorite/alert this story if you like it:)_


End file.
